Dilo
by Ginsei
Summary: Basado del manga. Haruka y Michiru conversan bajo las sábanas, horas antes de la boda de Usagi.


**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Dilo**

**-**

"Dilo"

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron rápidamente ante la dulce voz, giró encontrándose con un par de ojos azules. Una sonrisa aún somnolienta se dibujó a través de su amiga, mientras su cabellera ondulada caía a través de su cuerpo semi-desnudo.

"Todos esos pensamientos ruidosos me mantienen despierta." Ella bromeó.

"¿Oh?" La rubia elevó una ceja aún soñolienta y Michiru pensó que era la cosa más linda que había visto nunca.

"¿Cómo es eso? Tú roncabas en voz alta, apenas algunos minutos. Y mis ojos estaban cerrados, ¿Cómo sabes que no fuiste tú quien me despertó?" Haruka contestó reclinándose hacia el lado donde su compañera descansaba, envuelta en sábanas blancas.

"Primer.o" Ella dio una palmada a su hombro ligeramente. "No ronco. En segundo lugar, sé cuando duermes realmente y cuando no lo haces. Tú no estabas dormida, porque respirabas normal y… tan pronto como hablé giraste a reclamarme. Te adoro, pero duermes como una muerta. Una manada de elefantes puede pasar por nuestro dormitorio y jamás te despertarían."

"Quizá" La rubia cambió de puesto en la cama acercándose más a Michiru, quien se abrazó a ella, resguardándose en su calor durante ese frío amanecer. Las manos libres de la rubia acariciaron la espalda suave y delicada de su compañera.

Su piel se sintió como la seda más fina bajo sus dedos. Hundió un poco su rostro en las hebras onduladas, percibiendo el rico aroma que despedía.

"Pero esos elefantes no son tan hermosos como tú. Ni el ruido que ellos hacen son tan atractivos como tu voz." La rubia susurró contra su cabello. Recorrió ligeramente con la punta de sus dedos finos los labios de la peliazul, y ella sonrió bajo su toque, besando sus dedos ligeramente.

"Gracias por el elogio." Michiru contestó antes de elevarse un poco, besando sus labios ligeramente. "¿Qué has estado pensando?"

"Apenas cómo llegamos hasta aquí, luego de la última batalla." Los ojos de la rubia parecieron perderse brevemente, recordando cuando Galaxia arrancó sus Sailor Crystal, sintiendo que de verdad estaba muriendo. La desesperación recorrió por su cuerpo cuando Michiru cayó al lado de ella, volviéndose todo oscuridad.

Michiru la miró, pareciendo comprender los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente. "¿Haruka?"

Tomando la nota preocupada en su voz. La rubia la atrajo hacia sí misma, besándola una vez más, esperando hasta sentirla relajada bajo su beso para detenerte. "Todo es tan pacifico, ahora." Susurró cerca de sus labios.

"Pero no creo que las chicas estén pensando lo mismo." La peliazul contestó con una mueca soñolienta antes de besar su nariz, recordando que la boda de Usagi sería en la tarde, y todas estaban ataviadas con los preparativos.

La dama del viento la miró detenidamente. Acicaló con sus dedos algunas hebras ensortijadas, llevándolas detrás de su oído, estando satisfecha en ver la calma en los ojos de su compañera. Pasó mucho tiempo para poderla sentir de esa forma tan ligera. Haruka jamás cambiaria en el mundo la sensación que era despertar a su lado.

"¿Sucede algo?" La artista preguntó cuando la notó pensativa nuevamente.

"Nada. A veces quiero y no quiero olvidar, todo lo que recorrimos para llegar a éste momento."

"Todo de ahora en adelante estará bien." Ella respondió. Hubo un largo periodo de silencio.

"Lo único que me preocupa ahora es verme fabulosa en mi vestido… eso es lo imprescindible" Michiru lo rompió bromeando.

"¿Qué sobre mí?" Haruka preguntó jocosamente "¿Soy imprescindible también? ¿O no estoy en tu lista de prioridades?"

Michiru rodó sus ojos en la rubia y luego sonrió "Por supuesto que lo estás." Cambió de puesto en sus brazos. "Tú eres tan importante como mi vestido y yo. Porque sé que vas a intentar quitarlo a la primera oportunidad que tengas."

"Me conoces muy bien." Haruka confirmó. Sonriendo contra su cuello. Sus dedos comenzaron a caminar por el hombro desnudo de su amante y luego, por las sábanas que la envolvieron sutilmente. "Pero ahora no vistes cualquier ropa." Ella susurró contra su oído.

Las manos de Michiru por instinto, se elevaron en su cabeza y sus finos dedos se entremezclaron en el cabello cenizo. Necesitaron dormir. La boda de Usagi era dentro de algunas horas y sin duda estarían muy ocupadas, pero con las manos de la rubia recorriendo su cuerpo, el fuego rugió dentro de sí misma, sabiendo que nunca se apagaría.

Miró fijamente los ojos de Haruka, sonriendo antes de unir sus labios en un beso profundo.

La boda de Usagi y Mamoru comenzó un poco tarde después de todo… ellos estaban casados al final del día.


End file.
